A Different Kind of Strong
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless were ALWAYS strong...just in a different way. Poem summing up the events of How to Train Your Dragon.


**A/N: Hey guys :-) Here's just a little poem I wrote for HTTYD :-)**

* * *

Once there was a small island called Berk,

The Vikings who lived there were tough and strong,

But one was different from the rest,

He beat his own drum and sang his own song.

* * *

His name was Hiccup,

And as he was known,

The "village failure",

Every chance to impress his father he had blown.

* * *

For as long as he could remember,

Dragons had attacked their little town,

But the Vikings were tough,

And blatantly refused to back down.

* * *

Hiccup was the chief's son,

And nowhere near strong enough to kill a dragon,

But in many months, he would introduce,

A different kind of strong.

* * *

He shot down a Night Fury,

During one of the fast-and-furious attacks.

That same day, he went to find it,

But when he did, he was taken aback.

* * *

For he raised his dagger,

Above the dragon's chest,

And when they found each other's gaze,

He realized this one was different from the rest.

* * *

He tried to cut out its heart,

But from the moment he looked into that dragon's eyes,

He opened his own,

And began to realize

* * *

That dragons weren't all they seemed to be,

Everything Hiccup had been taught about them was wrong.

This Night Fury would show the young outcast,

A different kind of strong.

* * *

When Hiccup got home that day,

His father told him it was time for him to go to dragon training,

But Hiccup no longer wanted to learn how to fight the wondrous beasts,

He actually found classes quite draining.

* * *

He would much rather spend time,

In Raven's Point Forest,

Where the mysterious dragon still resided,

Whom Hiccup began referring to as Toothless.

* * *

And when Hiccup was finally discovered,

By a young Viking named Astrid,

He pleaded with her to let him explain,

And after a ride on Toothless, she was convinced.

* * *

But before their romantic flight had ended,

Toothless flew to the dragon's nest,

Astrid set out to tell Hiccup's dad,

But didn't for the sake of Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

But in that nest,

Lived a fearsome dragon queen,

A complication that neither Hiccup,

Nor Astrid could have foreseen.

* * *

And the very next day,

Hiccup's next dragon training assignment was right there,

For he must kill,

A fearsome Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

Once in the ring, he ripped off his helmet and,

Never missing a beat, he calmly said,

The words no one would ever forget:

"I'm not one of them".

* * *

And to the sad gasps of many,

Toothless flew into the ring shortly thereafter,

Hiccup knew Toothless was only protecting him,

But no one would listen, and it turned into a disaster.

* * *

And Hiccup's father demanded of him,

"Oh, what have you done?"

And before leaving, he simply said,

"You're not my son."

* * *

Hiccup's father set out to find,

The dragon nest and its horrid queen,

Hiccup pleaded with the stubborn man,

Who simply could not see.

* * *

As the boats sailed away,

Astrid came up to speak to him,

And when she'd said all she could think of,

The light in his eyes was back again.

* * *

The dragons they'd previously fought,

Were now lifting the young Viking teens up in the air,

Along with a few faithful friends,

For they knew they couldn't leave the other Vikings to die there.

* * *

Finally, after much fierce battle,

Hiccup and Toothless outsmarted the beast,

And for once,

All the fighting turned to peace.

* * *

But Hiccup fell off his faithful dragon,

And into the roaring explosion's flames,

And when the dust cleared, everyone could see,

That loyal dragon and the odd boy, both perfectly safe.

* * *

And when Hiccup awoke after several days,

He tried to get out of bed,

But after lifting up the blanket, he saw,

From the knee down, a prosthetic leg.

* * *

And while most would have given up,

When they thought all was lost,

Hiccup didn't, and with Toothless, showed others,

A different kind of strong.


End file.
